Vacations
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: Piltover's finest vacations can be quite interesting.


_**Cait is getting a Pool Party skin AND I'M FREAKING EXCITED. It's the reason why I got into trouble writing this quick one shot in the first place.**_

* * *

"C'mon Cait, what the hell is taking you so long?"

Patience was never one of Vi's traits. In this particular case though, she had every right to be complaining. Who wouldn't get impatient if they had been standing under the hot Ionian sand, getting roasted like chicken into an oven. The hot sand under her feet didn't help either. Only thing she could do was wait for her girlfriend to get prepared while she stood outside the wooden dress room, specifically designed for changing into swimsuits. After all, Ionian beaches were infamous for being well-organized.

Vi could take it no more. She had been ready since ages, dressed into a pink shorts swimsuit and bra of the same color and a pair of sunglasses. She sighed in utter frustration.

"I'm going to get inside, otherwise I'm going to die of dehydration," she announced before leaving, not awaiting for a response from her girlfriend. She reached their umbrella, under of which they stores the rest of their equipment (a sea mat, towels, sunscreen, hats) and left her sandals there but regretted it as soon as she stepped outside the umbrella's shadow; the sand was too hot to handle bare footed. She practically ran towards the water and she thanked whomever was up there that they had settled their stuff near the water. As soon as her toes touched the cool liquid, she sighed in relief. She walked a little bit further till the water was around her ankles and then stopped to observe her surroundings. The entire coast was covered with umbrellas and there were so many people in and out of the water that if someone observed from a distance, they could possibly mistaken them for ants. There were many families too that chose that particular Ionian beach to spend their vacations. It was a calming view.

Vi stepped further but she still didn't feel fond of diving yet. The water was somehow cold, in contrast with the environment. She wanted her body to adjust first before...

Nevermind the adjustment. She shrieked as a jet of water hit her back. She turned around furiously, searching for the perpetrator of of this terrible action that disrupted her serenity. She had a couple of interesting vocabulary at the tip of her tongue and wouldn't hesitate to use it. However, it never came to that because Vi was left speechless.

Before her stood a true goddess of the sea - there wasn't another better characterisation to describe her - dressed in a purple bikini that highlighted her curves. A nice straw hat and a pair of sunglasses on top of it covering the long, blueish hair of Vi's girlfriend. And of course, the murder weapon on her hands; a plastic watergun. Let's not forget the mischievous smirk plastered on her lips.

"Caught of surprise?" Caitlyn inquiried. "Too bad you left earlier or else you would have seen that one coming"

Vi blinked. She was too stunned by Caitlyn's sudden appearance that she had been rendered speechless before her brain began functioning again.

 _Fucking tease_

She launched herself towards the sherrif who started running towards the opposite direction, giggling uncontrollably and shooting at the pinkette. Despite the boiling sand, Vi did reached her while she was trying to hide behind their stuff and before Cait could react, she was pulled into Vi's arm in bridal style. The watergun slipped her hand and landed onto their sea mat alongside her hat.

"Vi," Cait laughed. "Have mercy"

"Mercy?" Vi raised a brow. "I don't do mercy," she responded as she walked back towards the water.

"Vi," Caitlyn couldn't stop laughing. "Love, I beg you"

"You can beg me later," Vi winked. She was standing inside the water with her girlfriend squirming in her arms. It was time for revenge, she noted silently. She looked down at Caitlyn and considered herself one lucky bitch. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so sexy in this bikini... She leaned down and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own. Caitlyn stopped squirming, enjoying the blissful moment.

And then...

Vi released her and Caitlyn fell into the water, squealing. Vi laughed while the bluette emerged from the water and started splashing water at her girlfriend. Vi had to dive in order to avoid all this water from landing onto her face.

"You're an idiot!" Cait pouted once Vi emerged. The pinkette knew she wasn't mad, not in the slightest. She reached her with a grin and wrapped her arms around her body beneath the surface of the water.

"You can't claim you didn't deserve that one," Vi deadpanned.

"Hmm..." Caitlyn hummed as she came closer to Vi's body. "I was just trying to prove a point"

"Which is?"

"You'd better wait for me next time"

Vi dropped her head behind, letting out a laugh. "Alright, alright. I guess I should have waited. After all, it was worth it..." she added, looking down at Cait, a sudden hunger appearing in her eyes. Caitlyn smiled in satisfaction and kissed her girlfriend again.

These were going to be very interesting vacations indeed.


End file.
